Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail
by Mommo
Summary: Sting reta a Fairy Tail a un torneo de futbol americano. Natsu y Gray aceptan pero hay un pequeño problema, no tienen ni la mas minima idea de como jugar. Una historia de comedia y tal vez mas adelante un poco de romance. Este es mi primer fanfic, denle una oportunidad, porfavor :33
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** no se necesita saber de americano para poder leer este fic. Este es el primero que hago, espero que lo haya hecho bien jaja. Esta corto, pero si todo marcha bien los estare haciendo cada vez mas largos.  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail.**

Era un dia normal en el gremio, Natsu peleaba con Gray pidiendo que Lucy le diera la razon a uno, esta solo se limitaba a suspirar y volver a ver su libro. Todos estaban alegres y tomaban cerveza.  
La puerta del gremio se abrio bruscamente y entraron dos Dragon Slayer, Sting y Rogue. Sus gremios ya no estaban peleados pero si tenian una rivalidad de odio/amistad.  
Sting se puso frente a Natsu llamando la atencion de este.  
¿Que hay de nuevo Natsu? ¿Ya te has inscrito al torneo?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa, detras de esta escondia otras acciones.  
El lo miro confundido- ¿De que me hablas?- dijo arqueando una ceja, supuso que era otro torneo de peleas.  
El rubio solto una carcajada-¿Es que no te has enterado? Todos los gremios de Fiore lo estan.  
El pelirrojo se empezaba a desesperar, solo lo estaba dejando como un idiota-Dilo de una maldita vez, Sting.- dijo encendiendo sus puños en llamas.  
-Calma, calma, solo hablaba del torneo de Futbol Americano.  
Natsu puso cara de estar confundido. Miro a su amigo/enemigo Gray-¿Que es el Futbol Americano, hielito?  
Gray alzo los hombros y le contesto tambien con una cara de confundido- No lo se, flamita-  
Sting los miro con cara de asombro y solto una carcajada al punto en que se apretaba el estomago de tanto que le dolia.  
Lucy cerro su libro y lo dejo a un lado, miro a Natsu y Gray-Es un deporte, se juega en equipo. Es un juego de defensa y ataque, se tiene que llevar el balon a la zona de anotacion e ir acumulando puntos. Al final el equipo que acumule mas puntos gana, ya sea un trofeo o una recompensa.  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Nunca pensaron que la rubia supiera de ese deporte. Ella se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo-So..Solo lo lei en un libro que compre por equivocacion- tartamudeo.

En la mente de Natsu y Gray retumbaban las palabras trofeo y recompensa, les brillaban los ojos- ¿¡Cual es la recompensa!?- gritaron en una sincronia que daba miedo.  
Sting sonrio- Para el primer lugar es un trofeo de oro y un fin de semana en un hotel de lujo, todo pagado, con un enorme bufet y vista al mar.  
Cuando el maestro escucho las palabras "todo pagado" abrio los ojos como platos, Natsu y Gray al escuchar "enorme bufet" comenzaron a babear- ¡Aceptamos!- gritaron los tres, eso daba mas miedo.  
Sting rio- Entonces ire a anotarlos, los pondre como Fairy tail.- y comenzo a caminar a la entrada, Rogue solo suspiro y fue tras el, no sin antes despedirse.

Cuando ya estaban un poco alejados del gremio Rogue miro a Sting con cara de decepcion-¿Por qué no solo le dijiste que querías jugar contra el?

Sting frunció el ceño- Esta vez le ganare y le dare a la audiencia el mejor juego que hayan visto - sonrio triunfante. -¡ Ahora apresúrate que Lector y Frosh nos están esperando, además ya tengo hambre!

Rogue suspiro y miro al cielo- Si si, ya voy…-


	2. El Libro

**Nota:** Gracias a todos por leer, eso me emociona *w* Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, poco a poco ire agregando mas parejas. Espero que sea de su agrado n.n  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail  
2: El Libro**

En el gremio se encontraban unos golpeados Gray, Natsu y Makarov. Estaban arrodillados y en frente de ellos estaban Erza, Lucy y Mirajane, soltaban un aura asesina.  
-Maestro, ¿me podria explicar porque acepto esa oferta aun sabiendo que perderiamos?- dijo una enojada Mirajane.  
-¡Mira, tenemos que aprovechar esa oportunidad! ¡Todo pagado!- dijo el anciano.  
-Pero maestro, no sabemos nada de americano.- le contesto Erza dandole un golpe a Gray. Mientras que Juvia la miraba con odio por las sombras.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! Tenemos el libro de Lucy, de ahi podemos aprender- dijo Natsu.  
Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia. Sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento, tenian la oportunidad de ganar, aunque fuera pequeña, pero la tenian.  
La rubia se puso nerviosa y empezo a rascar su mejilla.  
-En realidad...no se donde deje ese libro- dijo la rubia que trataba de evitar los ojos de sus compañeros.  
¿¡Que!?- gritaron al unisono.  
Vamos Lucy, yo se que puedes recordarlo- dijo Natsu mirandola fijamente. Ella era su salvación.  
Esta entrecerro sus ojos y puso una mirada pensativa, ahora Gray, Erza, Mira y el maestro tambien la miraban. Esta cerro sus ojos y coloco su mano en su barbilla, siguio pensando. Unos mas estaban alrededor de ella mirandola. Ella comenzo a sudar frio, realmente se estaba esforzando para recordar, ahora todo el gremio la miraba. De repente ella abrio los ojos de golpe sobresaltando a todos.  
No Natsu, enserio no me acuerdo- dijo la chica rindiendose.  
Todos cayeron, tanto esfuerzo para nada.  
En eso Erza se levanto, alzo su espada y grito- ¡Muy bien! Nueva mision para todos, entrar a la casa de Lucy y buscar ese libro.  
Todos dieron un grito como si se dirigieran a la guerra y comenzaron a correr a la casa de esta.  
Lucy se quedo petrificada, sabia que esto acabaria mal, solo para ella. Empezo a correr a su casa rezando para que no hicieran tanto desastre.  
Cuando llego lo unico que hizo fue quedarse parada ahi, todo estaba alborotado, habia personas por todos lados, su ropa, sus cosas, todo volaba hacia diferentes direcciones. Ya no podia pararlos y como suelen decir, si no puedes con el enemigo unetele, asi que comenzo a buscar con todos sus compañeros, no sabia como tanta gente habia podido caber ahi.  
Dieron las dos de la mañana, todos estaban agotados, no habian encontrado nada. Estaban tirados en el suelo, sus esperanzas se habian ido.  
En eso la rubia se levanto de golpe- ¡Lo recuerdo!- grito con entusiasmo.  
Levanto el tapete rosa que estaba alado de su cama y abajo de este habia una pequeña puertita. Todos la miraban, no sabian que estaba haciendo.  
Lucy abrio la puertita y saco un pequeño baul. Lo abrio y sus ojos se iluminaron, agarro el libro y lo alzo con ambas manos-¡Lo tengo!  
Todos comenzaron a recuperar sus animos poco a poco y comenzaron a gritar de alegría y a abrazarse.  
El maestro ordeno que todos se fueran a descansar, desde mañana empezarian a entrenar. Todos ya se habian ido y solo quedaba Natsu y su felino amigo, ya estaba por irse cuando le entro la duda- Oye Lucy..  
Lucy lo miro con el libro en brazos-¿Que paso?  
¿Por que tenias ese libro en el baul? ¿Por que tienes ese baul?- dijo el pelirrosado mirandola fijamente.  
Ella sonrio nostalgica- Este libro me lo regalo mi padre en uno de mis cumpleaños, fue cuando estaba ausente en la isla Tenrou, solo lei las primeras paginas, no me gustaba recordar que mi padre estaba muerto, asi que guarde algunas cosas en ese baul y meti el libro ahi.- ella parecia como si fuera a llorar pero miro a Natsu y rapidamente sonrio.  
Pero dijiste que lo habias comprado por equivocacion- dijo Natsu aun confundido  
Ella se sonrojo-¡No iba a decir que fue un regalo de papa! Tendrian una imagen rara de mi.  
Natsu en ese instante se imagino a una pequeña Lucy junto a su papa gritando histericos en un partido. No pudo evitar reir un poco.  
¿De que te ries?- inflo sus cachetes haciendo un puchero.  
Este se sonrojo, se veia jodidamente tierna asi- De nada- miro hacia la salida- Te veo mañana Lucy, llega temprano- este le sonrio y salio de la casa.  
Iba caminando por las calles, no sabia que le habia pasado en ese momento, le habian dado ganas de abrazarla, se veia tierna, linda. Una risita lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
Se gurrssssstan- dijo el minino con una sonrisa picara.  
Natsu lo miro y se sonrojo- Pe...Pero que cosas estas diciendo Happy, ella es mi mejor amiga.  
Happy se seguia riendo, Natsu comenzo a caminar mas rapido.  
Vamonos, tenemos que descansar, mañana sera un dia duro- dijo el pelirrosado, gracias a la luz de la luna aun se podían notar sus mejillas un poco rojas.  
¡Aye!- asintio el gatito volando aun mas rapido.


	3. 3 Entrenamiento

**Nota:** Gracias a todos por leer n.n Dije que agregaría mas parejas y lo hare, pero no serán yaoi jaja. Se supone que debería publicar este capitulo mañana pero estaba aburrida y como había hecho los otros 2 muy cortos no era justo. Este es el tercer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado *w*

**Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail  
3: Entrenamiento**

Natsu corria por las calles, se le había hecho tarde. No llevaba su ropa normal, como el maestro había dicho que iban a entrenar llevaba ropa de ejercicio que consistía en un pants holgado, color vino, le llegaba por la rodilla y una remera sin mangas color negro, eso si, llevaba puesta su querida bufanda. Era ropa simple pero se veía bien.

Cuando llego al gremio se fue directo a la parte de atrás, supuso que ahí estarían entrenando, todos tenían ropa deportiva pero todos estaban sentados en el pasto. Fue con Lucy para ver que pasaba. Esta estaba sentada leyendo el libro a una gran velocidad gracias a los lentes de Levy. Natsu se acerco y le toco un hombro para llamar su atención, la rubia dio un pequeño saltito y volteo. Cuando vio a Natsu frunció el ceño e inflo sus cachetes.

¡No se vale!- dijo aun viendo a Natsu.  
¿Ehh?- contesto Natsu con cara de no enterder nada.  
Dijiste que llegara temprano y lo hice, llevo una hora aquí y tu apenas llegas.  
Natsu se rasco la mejilla- Perdon, esque me dormi tarde.  
Ya no importa- dijo la rubia levantándose de su lugar. Miro a sus amigos que estaban sentados- ¡Muy bien, Ya se como será el programa de entrenamiento! Primero dire quienes formaran el equipo.

Todos la voltearon a ver y escuchaban atentamente.  
Los integrantes serán Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Alzack, Droy, Jet, Fried, Bixlow, Max y Jellal.- grito la rubia para que todos la escucharan.

Erza al escuchar el nombre de Jellal se sonrojo inmediatamente, cosa que la rubia noto dándole una sonrisa picara.

Los integrantes del equipo ya se habían levantado y platicaban entre ellos, Gray y Natsu peleaban por quien era el mejor. Lucy los miraba cuando algo paso por su mente, habían estado hablando de entrenar y entrenar pero ¿Entrenar por cuanto? ¿Cuándo empezaba el torneo?

Mando a Happy, Charle y Lilly al estadio para preguntar. Estos regresaron rápidamente y le entregaron un papel. Lucy lo leyó:

_El torneo empezara el 19 de agosto. El tablero de cómo participaran se colocara una semana antes. Las reglas son:  
1. El balón solo puede avanzar de dos formas, en carrera o con un pase.  
2. Los partidos duran 4 tiempos de 15 minutos cada uno, al final del segundo tiempo hay un descanso de 15 minutos.  
3. El reloj se detiene cuando el balon sale del campo, despues de un touchdown, despues de un pase fallido, cuando el jugador que lleva el balon sale del campo, al finalizar cada 4to.  
4. No se puede utilizar la magia para taclear a alguien del equipo contrario, provocar una caída o aumentar sus habilidades ya sea de fuerza o velocidad._

Lucy ya lo sabia, este torneo no seria para mostrar el poder mágico, cada quien tendría que mostrar sus habilidades. Pero ¿Eso seria posible para ellos? En el libro mostraba un programa de entrenamiento de 3 meses y a ellos les quedaban 3 semanas.

Natsu vio la cara de Lucy de preocupación- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo acercándose a ella.  
Solo nos quedan 3 semanas y el programa del libro es de 3 meses- dijo la maga mirando todavía el papel.  
¿Y eso que?- Lucy lo voltio a ver- Ese programa es para personas comunes y corrientes y nosotros somos magos de Fairy Tail. Podemos hacerlo- dijo el pelorrosado dándole una de esas sonrisas que solo el puede dar.  
Tienes razón, pero necesitamos un entrenador, tiene que ser alguien estricto pero también alguien que pueda darles animos.  
Y yo tengo a la persona perfecta para eso- dijo Natsu comenzando a caminar hacia el gremio.

Ya dentro del gremio Natsu vio a un pelirrojo tomando cerveza y riendo con Macao.  
Hey viejo- dijo Natsu caminando hacia ellos.  
¿¡A quien le llamas viejo, mocoso!?- le contesto frunciendo el ceño.  
Necesito que seas nuestro entrenador.  
A mi no me interesan esas cosas, busca a alguien mas- dijo volteando hacia otro lado.  
Por favor viejo, eres el único que puede hacerlo.  
No lo hare y deja de llamarme viejo- le contesto ya con una venita en la frente.  
Hazlo Gildarts- dijo el maestro sentado en la mesa, ¿Cómo llego ahí? Nadie sabe.

Pero maestro…-no pudo acabar la oración ya que fue interrumpido.  
Como dice Natsu, eres el único que puede hacerlo- interrumpió el maestro.  
Gildarts suspiro pesadamente- Si usted lo dice supongo que no me puedo negar.  
Natsu sonrio triunfante y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio trasero seguido por el pelirrojo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Gildarts ahí, este solo frunció el ceño y como muestra de respeto todos voltearon a otro lado.

Dame el libro y los lentes- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Lucy.  
S..si, tome- dijo la rubia.  
Este los tomo y comenzó a leer.

Natsu, ¿Estas seguro de esto?- pregunto en un susurro que solo su amigo podía oir.  
Bastante seguro- dijo el pelirrosado sonriéndole.  
Lucy se sonrojo- Entonces confiare en ti.  
Natsu también se sonrojo y miro hacia el lado contrario.

Gildarts se levanto de su lugar, ya había leído el libro y el papel del estadio  
Muy bien gusanos- dijo gritando para que todos lo vieran-¡ Mas vale que sepan en que se metieron, ya que hare que entrenen hasta que se les rompan los huesos!- Todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y Lucy solo se dio una palmada en la frente.-Tenemos tres semanas y en ese tiempo los hare entrenar dia y noche, la primera será puro entrenamiento físico, la segunda les hare unas pruebas para ver cual será su posición y seguiremos entrenando, la tercera solo nos dedicaremos a ver estrategias, jugadas, y a otros equipos para ganar experiencia- explico Gildarts, todos lo veian atentos.

Este guardo silencio por unos minutos mientras los miraba-¡Que esperan malditos mocosos, comiencen a entrenar ya! ¡Quiero 30 vueltas al gremio trotando!-todos se pararon de su lugar- ¡Si, señor!- contestaron al unisono colocando sus manos en sus frentes como militares. Todos comenzaron a correr.

Tsk!...-un rubio estaba apenas levantándose de su lugar.  
¿Qué pasa Laxus?- le pregunto una peliblanca dándole una dulce sonrisa.  
Esto es molesto- le contesto con una cara de fastidio.  
Mira rio- Deberias intentarlo, estoy segura que será divertido- dijo mirando fijamente a Laxus.  
Este se sonrojo un poco- Si tu lo dices…-este comenzó a correr detrás de los otros sin quitar su cara de fastidio.

Lucy estaba sentada en el pasto en medio de Erza y de Levy, las 3 hacian como si miraran a todos los que corrian pero en realidad cada una tenia su vista puesta en alguien. En eso Lucy recordó algo, era una de las cosas mas importantes, se paro de su lugar. Erza y Levy la voltearon a ver confundidas.

Mierda, el uniforme…-susurro la rubia. Erza y Levy no captaron al momento, cuando sus mentes reaccionaron se pararon alado de la rubia- ¡El uniforme!- dijeron al unisono.


	4. 4 Segundo dia de entrenamiento

Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, gracias a todos por leer *w*

**Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail  
4. Segundo dia de entrenamiento**

Ya era el segundo dia de entrenamiento, todos los chicos corrian alrededor del gremio mientras que Gildarts estaba sentado leyendo una revista.

Oye…¿Por qué…estamos… corriendo… de nuevo?- dijo Natsu, ya estaba cansado y le constaba pronunciar esas palabras.  
No lo se…ayer hicimos…lo mismo- le contesto Gray, también se veía cansado.

Habian empezado a correr desde las siete de la mañana y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Gildarts noto que ya no corrian con la misma velocidad de antes, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a ellos.

Muy bien, ya pueden parar con el calentamiento, es hora de ponerse serios- grito con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
¿Calentamiento?- susurraron todos, ya habían gastado la mayor parte de sus energias.  
Por cierto, ¿Dónde están las chicas?- dijo Gray viendo para todos lados.  
¿Hmm..? Pense que estaban aquí- dijo el pelirrosado.  
Se fueron hace como 2 horas- dijo Gajeel mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
¡Que esperan! ¡Dejen de platicar!- grito un enojado pelirojo.  
¡Aye!- contestaron los 3 corriendo hacia donde estaba el.

Mientras tanto unas chicas se paseaban por la cuidad felizmente.

¿Dónde deberíamos de comprar los uniformes?- dijo una rubia mirando hacia el cielo.  
No lo se, tal vez cerca del estadio hayan tiendas de este tipo- le contesto una pequeña peliazul.  
Entonces vayamos- dijo una pelirroja.

Entraron a una tienda que parecía ser únicamente para cosas de americano. Lucy fue con el vendedor. Este era un hombre chaparrito, con lentes.

Disculpe, ¿Aquí se pueden hacer uniformes para jugadores y porristas?  
El vendedor la volteo a ver con estrellitas en sus ojos- ¡Claro! Nos especializamos en eso, usted solo nos tiene que decir el diseño.  
Lucy volteo a ver a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa-¡Bien! Entonces tenemos un pedido. Son 11 uniformes para jugador y 8 uniformes de porristas. ¿Cuánto nos cobraría?  
Hmmmm, unos 20,000 jewels aproximadamente- dijo el vendedor paseándose por la tienda.  
La sonrisa de Lucy se borro, pero cambio al instante por una picara mirando a sus amigas. Hora del plan B. Todas se acercaron al vendedor con sus brazos juntos para que se vieran sus voluptuosos pechos.

Nee, ¿No nos puedes hacer un descuento?- pregunto la rubia con un tono de voz tierno pero sexy.  
El vendedor se fue para atrás con una hemorragia nasal- Su...Supongo que se los puedo dejar en 18,000- contesto limpiando su cara y ropa.  
¿Estas seguro?- pronunciaron todas las chicas agachándose para darle mejor vista al vendedor.  
Este volvió a tener una hemorragia nasal- Bien, 15,000 es lo minimo.

Seguia siendo una gran cantidad pero lo podían pagar, las chicas aceptaron el trato y se dirigieron a la pequeña oficina del hombre para darle el diseño.

¿Para cuando los tendría?- pregunto una pelirroja.  
Para mañana en la mañana- contesto el vendedor aun mirando el papel con el diseño.  
Eso es algo rápido- dijo una sorprendida Levy.  
Ya les dije, nos especializamos en eso.- dijo el hombre agarrando sus lentes con una sonrisa triunfante.  
Bien, entonces mañana venimos- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al gremio encontraron a los chicos haciendo una serie de ejercicios, se sonrojaron al ver que la mayoría se había quitado la playera por lo sudados que estaban. Ya los habían visto varias veces asi, pero en esa ocasión se veian bastante sexys, tal vez era por el ejercicio.

Gildarts estaba dibujando algo en el pasto con aerosol, las vio acercandose- Chicas, que bueno que ya están aquí, necesito que los ayuden con su entrenamiento.  
Estas pusieron cara de confusión y los chicos las imitaron.  
Bien mocosos, cada quien agarre a una chica y valla a la línea blanca del fondo. Quiero que me hagan 50 lagartijas- el pelirrojo volteo a ver a las chicas- Ustedes se sentaran en la espalda de ellos.

A los chicos se les salió el alma, era demasiado pero tenían que hacer lo que su entrenador les decía. Natsu iba con Lucy, Laxus con Mirajane, Gray con Juvia, en realidad Juvia lo llevaba a el, Elfman con Evergreen, Jellal con Erza y asi, el único que llevaba a dos era Gajeel, primero iba con Levy pero se dio cuenta que era muy poco peso asi que también se llevo a Wendy.

Lucy...creo que deberías de bajar de peso- comento Natsu riéndose.  
Lucy se sonrojo e inflo sus mejillas- Y...Yo no estoy pesada, tu deberías hacer mas ejercicio tonto.  
Natsu comenzó a reir- Es mentira, asi estas bien.  
Lucy se puso aun mas roja, no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba sentada en su espalda desnuda y sudada. Ella llevaba unos shorts asi que podia sentir su piel. Estaba bastante caliente, en si su temperatura normal es alta pero ahora la excedía. Vio de reojo el rostro de Natsu y noto un pequeño sonrojo.

Pero que estas pensando Lucy, el es tu mejor amigo, esta asi por el ejercicio- dijo para sus adentros mientas cerraba los ojos fuertemente tratando de olvidar eso.

Ya habían hecho las 50 lagartijas asi que las chicas ya se estaban bajando de ellos cuando escucharon un grito.

No tan rápido, falta una cosa mas- grito el pelirrojo volteando a ver a los chicos- Acabo de dibujar en el pasto 120 yardas, que son una cancha de futbol americano, ustedes las llevaran en sus espaldas gateando- los chicos suspiraron pesadamente.- El que llegue primero ida y regreso tendrá una gran cena en el restaurante que quiera- Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, no habían comido desde la mañana- Gildarts sonrio pícaramente- Y también el beso de su chica.- Estas se pusieron como tomates, los chicos ya habían tomado su posición, no habían escuchado la ultima parte, la palabra cena retumbaba en sus oídos.

Gildarts se puso en su posición.- En sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!  
Todos comenzaron a gatear rápidamente, dejando tierra detrás de ellos. Los primeros en tomar la delantera fueron Natsu y Gray. Lucy se estaba preocupando, su corazón latia rápidamente, ¿Qué haría si Natsu ganaba?

A donde crees que vas flamita, esa cena es mia- grito el peliazul.  
Ya quisieras hielito- le contesto Natsu acelerando aun mas. Gray también acelero quedando de nuevo a la misma altura.

De pronto Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman y Jellal ya se encontraban alado de ellos.  
Gajeel acelero y paso un poco a Natsu-No te hagas ilusiones Salamander, gehee.  
Natsu comenzó a sacar fuego por la boca- ¡Maldito!- este acelero quedando a la altura del pelinegro.  
¡Ganar es de hombres!- grito Elfman mientras aceleraba.  
¡Tsk!..- fue lo único que dijo Laxus, aun asi también acelero.  
Jellal no decía nada, solo aceleraba.

Los seis estaban a la misma altura, iban a una velocidad sobrehumana. Las chicas solo estaban aferradas a ellos y soltaban pequeños grititos. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya iban de regreso, los chicos comenzaron a presionarse mas, cada vez iban mas y mas rápido, se rebasaban por poca distancia pero luego quedaban igual y asi constantemente. Estaba bastante reñido.

Cuando ya faltaban 8 yardas para la meta Elfman acelero quedando frente a los otros 5 pero dio un mal paso y tropezo, esto hizo que los otros chocaran con el pero por la velocidad que llevaban salieron proyectados hacia enfrente creando una capa de tierra.  
Cuando esta por fin se disperso Gildarts se acerco y miro la escena. Todos estaban tirados en el suelo. Natsu fue el primero en pararse.

¡Yo gane!- grito alzando sus brazos.  
¡No es cierto! Yo gane- le contesto Gray. Los dos chocaron sus frentes y se vieron con odio.  
En realidad nadie gano. Asi que yo me quedo con la cena.- dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.  
Todos se tiraron al suelo. Estaban desilusionados y frustrados. Las chicas les extendieron sus manos.

Deben estar cansados y hambrientos, nosotras les haremos la cena- dijo la rubia sonriéndoles.  
Ellos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar al gremio.

Los demás integrantes del equipo apenas iban llegando a la meta y Elfman estaba noqueado a mitad de la cancha.

Ya dentro del gremio las chicas estaban en la cocina. Levy miro pícaramente a Lucy.

Nee Lucy, tu querías que Natsu ganara ¿verdad?  
Lucy se sonrojo intensamente- Qu..Que estas di..diciendo- tartamudeo mientras cortaba una zanahoria.  
Levy solto una pequeña carcajada. Lucy inflo sus mejillas- Tu querías que Gajeel ganara.  
La peliazul dio un saltito y se sonrojo.- N..no es cierto, porque piensas eso- dijo mirando al suelo. La rubia comenzó a reir.  
Vamos, debemos de terminar la cena, ellos entrenaron muy duro- dijo una pelirroja revolviendo el caldo.  
¡Si!- contestaron las demás mientras se apuraban.

Esa noche cenaron todos juntos y después se fueron a su casa para descansar, mañana seria otro largo dia de entrenamiento.


	5. 5 Uniformes

Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 5, gracias a todos por leer n.n

**Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail  
5. Uniformes**

Ya era el tercer dia de entrenamiento, pero nadie estaba entrenando, todos iban caminando por la calle.

¿Por qué tenemos que venir nosotros también?- dijo un fastidiado pelirrosado.  
Ya es la quinta vez que lo preguntas y ya te respondi muchas veces- le contesto una rubia.- ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde una vez mas?

_Flashback_

_Un pelirrojo veía fijamente al equipo- Hoy haremos lo mismo que ayer pero primero tienen que ir por sus uniformes.  
¿Por qué tenemos que ir también? Las chicas los pueden traer- le contesto Gajeel.  
Natsu volteo a ver a Gildarts- Si, además ¿no es lo mismo si lo hacemos sin uniformes?  
No idiotas, no es lo mismo y las chicas no pueden cargar todo asi que váyanse ¡ya!- grito Gildarts mientras fruncia el ceño, se estaba enojando y no acabaría bien.  
Los chicos se pararon de su lugar y se fueron lo mas rápido posible._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ademas se tienen que probar los uniformes, por si hay un error mandar a que los cambien.- finalizo la rubia para después seguir platicando con su amiga.

Natsu suspiro pesadamente, no entendía cual era la diferencia de con o sin uniformes. Cerro los ojos fuertemente e intento pensar en la respuesta pero no la encontraba.

De seguro Gildarts solo quería el dia libre- susurro para si mismo pero Gray lo alcanzo a escuchar.  
¿Sigues pensando en eso flamita?  
Natsu lo miro aun con su ceño fruncido- Ya da igual.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, era enorme y tenia muchas cosas de futbol.

¡Wooa! Hey hielito que crees que sea esto- dijo el pelirrosado mientras lo veía con estrellitas en los ojos.  
Gray lo volteo a ver y puso la misma cara- No lo se, tal vez sea un tipo de pan.  
¡Entonces se come!- Natsu ya estaba empezando a ponérselo en la boca cuando el vendedor se le acerco con una gotita en la cabeza.  
-En realidad…eso es un balón…  
Oooh, este es el famoso balón- dijeron al unisono mientras lo miraban con asombro, Gildarts les había hablado de eso.

Lucy se le acerco y sonrio- Hola señor, venimos por los uniformes que le pedimos ayer.  
El hombresito se le quedo viendo por unos cuantos minutos- ¡Ohh! Ya te recuerdo, si si, ¿Quien va a ser el primero que pase a probárselo?

Los chicos comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, el primer valiente fue Gray. Este se metió al vestidor, tardo unos cuantos minutos pero cuando salió todos lo miraron de abajo hacia arriba, se veía genial.

Traia unos tenis Nike color negro luego le seguían unos pantaloncillos color rojo con una franja color negro a los lados con el nombre de Fairy Tail en la pierna derecha en color gris remarcado con blanco. El jersey era de un color rojo un poco mas obscuro que el pantaloncillo, tenia unas rayas color negro por la zona de las costillas que parecían unas garras y en el hombro tenia la marca del gremio de color naranja remarcada con negro. Aun no tenían numero, el vendedor dijo que se lo pondría después de que se lo probaran para que ellos escogieran. En eso todos vieron la cara de Gray, este tenia una cara de horror. Todos pusieron cara de confusión. Natsu quería ver que pasaba asi que paso segundo.

Todo marchaba bien, se había puesto las calcetas, los tenis, los pantaloncillos y estaba por ponerse el jersey cuando el vendedor lo detuvo.

Faltan las hombreras- dijo agarrando algo que parecía una armadura.  
¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Natsu mientras veía al hombresito que cargaba con dificultad.  
Son para protegen los hombros, las clavículas, el pecho y la espalda superior de cualquier golpe mientras juegas, toma, póntelas.- explico mientras se las acercaba.  
Natsu asintió y metió su cabeza por arriba. El vendedor las solto dejándolas caer en los hombros de Natsu, entonces entendió el porqué la cara de Gray, eso debía pesar unos 3 kilos. El vendedor comenzó a colocar mas cosas en sus espinillas, costillas, espalda, etc. y después le puso el jersey, ya todo debían ser unos 5 kilos. Pero faltaba el casco que no lo tenían ahí, pero Natsu supuso que serian unos 6 kilos en total, puso la misma cara que Grey, ¿Cómo se supone que jugarían asi?

Natsu salió y todos al ver su cara pusieron cara de preocupación. Cuando ya todos tenían el uniforme puesto entendieron porque Gildarts había dicho que no era lo mismo, no solo era pesado, también les daba dificultad moverse.

El vendedor se acerco con una cosa que parecía un plumón, pero se veía que era mágico- Es hora de escoger su numero y el nombre- dijo mientras se acercaba a Gray. Este lo pensó por unos minutos y cuando iba a decir algo Juvia se lanzo hacia el abrazandolo- Gray-sama tendrá el numero 18.

Gray se estaba sofocando-¿Por qué ese numero? Yo quería el 1.  
Juvia lo vio con carita de perrito- El numero 18 es la edad de Juvia, Gray-sama.  
Gray solo desvio la mirada-Supongo que no hay problema en agregarle un 8 al 1.  
Le brillaron los ojos a Juvia- Gray-sama ¡Lo amo!- dijo para luego lanzarse sobre el.  
¡Ack! ¡Juvia, no respiro!- gritaba mientras su cara cambiaba de colores.

El hombresito se acerco e hizo unos movimientos en el jersey, de pronto apareció el numero 18 en color negro delineado con blanco en la parte de adelante y en su espalda-¿Qué nombre o apodo quieres en la parte de atrás?

Gray lo pensó por otros minutos y cuando hiba a decir algo…  
Exhibicionista…-susurro Natsu mientras reia.  
¡Callate ojos saltones!  
¡Callate tu ojos caidos!- le contento el pelirrosado. Los dos chocaron sus frentes y se vieron con odio. Gray sintio algo atrás de el entonces volteo dándole la espalda a Natsu, este comenzó a carcajearse al punto en que agarraba su estomago los demás también comenzaron a reírse. Gray no entendía nada hasta que en un espejo vio el reflejo de su espalda, en su jersey decía Exhibicionista y abajo el numero 18.  
¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Cambielo!- le grito al vendedor.  
Lo siento, ya no se puede- dijo dirigiéndose a Natsu. A Gray se le salió el alma, estaba noqueado en el suelo.

¿Qué numero quieres?- le pregunto. Natsu estaba en el suelo llorando de la risa, poco a poco se calmo y se sento.  
Jmmm…- puso su mano en su barbilla, estuvo unos 5 minutos pensándolo, pero no se le ocurria nada entonces volteo a ver a Lucy.- Nee Lucy, ¿Cuál es tu numero favorito?- la rubia estaba platicando con Levy asi que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Lo pensó un poco y le contesto- Supongo que el 3.

¡Quiero ese!- dijo el pelirrosado con entusiasmo- Y en el nombre de atrás quiero que sea Salamander.- El hombresito hizo los mismos movimientos.-Ya esta.

Natsu se paro y se miro en el espejo, tenia en numero 3 en la parte de adelante y atrás igual que el de Grey de color negro remarcado con blanco y en su espalda decía Salamander. Este sonrio. Lucy al notar que tenia el numero que ella había dicho se sonrojo pero lo trato de disimular y siguió platicando con Levy.

El vendedor se acerco a Gajeel- ¿Usted que numero quiere?- dijo mirando para otro lado, la presencia de este daba mucho miedo y con el uniforme se veía aun mas grande.

Gajeel lo pensó por un momento, tampoco sabia que numero escoger, empezó a pasear su vista por la tienda y su mirada se poso en una pequeña peliazul. Curiosamente esta traia una remera rosa con el numero 34.

Quiero el 34- dijo mirando al vendedor fijamente.  
¡Aye!- le contesto asustado, no sabia porque le tenían miedo, solo era su cara normal, el no tenia la culpa. Mientras pensaba estas cosas ponía una cara de frustración y daba mas y mas miedo, el vendedor ya estaba temblando.  
Q..que quiere de nombre señor- tartamudeo.  
Kurogane…- dijo dándose la vuelta para que se lo pusiera.  
Aye- el vendedor hizo los movimientos y cuando ya estaba el nombre salió corriendo hacia los otros chicos.

¡Tsk! Yo no tengo la culpa de tener esta cara- dijo Gajeel mientras le salía una venita en la frente.  
¿De que hablas?- pregunto Levy. Lucy había dejado de platicar con ella para ir a parar una de las típicas peleas de Gray y Natsu.  
El pelinegro frunció el ceño y volteo a ver al vendedor- Nada importante.- el vendedor se escondió atrás de Laxus fingiendo ponerle su nombre.

Levy vio que Gajeel traia el mismo numero que ella y se sonrojo. Este lo noto y miro para el lado contrario.  
No..no es lo que piensas enana, no sabia que numero escoger y fue lo primero que vi- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla y volteaba a diferentes direcciones evitando los ojos de Levy.  
S..si..-contesto, mientras veía para abajo.

Aquí tienen los cascos- dijo el vendedor mientras le daba uno a cada integrante del equipo. Eran color negro y tenían la marca del gremio a un lado de color naranja remarcada con rojo. Brillaban y eran pesados. Los chicos se emocionaron y se los pusieron. Al poco rato ya estaban dándose cabezazos y preguntándose ¿Te dolio? ¿Y ahora?

Ahora era el turno de las chicas de probarse su uniforme. Todas entraron al mismo tiempo, típico de las chicas. Cuando salieron todos quedaron sorprendidos. Su uniforme era un top con escote color rojo con la marca del gremio color negra en el pecho derecho, un mini short color negro y unas botas negras que llegaban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla con agujetas rojas, sus pompones tenían serpentinas color rojo, negro y blanco. Era bastante simple pero las hacia ver bien.

Cuando por fin terminaron de probarse las cosas Lucy agarro algo y fue a la caja a pagar.

¿Qué compraste?- pregunto el pelirrosado que, aunque estaba peleando como de costumbre, estaba atento a lo que hacia la rubia.  
Un balón- le contesto Lucy mientras agarraba la bolsa.  
Natsu arqueo una ceja- ¿Para que? Aun no vamos a jugar.  
No lo se, Gildarts me pidió que lo comprara.  
Bueno, regresemos al gremio- dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y se juntaba con los demás.  
Esta al sentir su agarre se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

Cuando regresaron, los chicos se pusieron a entrenar. Gildarts tenia razón, con el uniforme puesto era mas dificil. La primera semana se fue rápido, fue puro entrenamiento de velocidad, pesas, etc. Ahora venia lo interesante, escoger la posición que le tocaria a cada uno.


	6. 6 Posiciones

Hola, aquí esta el capitulo 6, gracias a todos por leer n.n Este capitulo es mas para que entiendan lo que va a hacer cada quien, lo bueno es cuando ya empiecen a hacer sus jugadas. Tambien les pido si pueden leer el nuevo fic que estoy haciendo, va a ser corto pero va a valer la pena, mañana publicare el segundo capitulo.

**Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail  
6. Posiciones**

Ya era la segunda semana de entrenamiento. Todos llevaban ropa deportiva ya que hoy era el dia de las pruebas. Gildarts dijo que asi podría ver todo su potencial.

Hoy es el dia mocosos, veremos en que posición estarán. Primero hare la prueba de quarterback, para abreviarlo QB, después de corredor y veremos quienes quedan en la linea.- dijo un pelirrojo mientras agarraba un balón.- Natsu, tu seras el primero en lanzar. Debes lanzármelo a mi.- Gildarts camino hasta la yarda 50 y espero a que llegara el balón.

El pelirrosado agarro el balón y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, era un gran lanzamiento, iba rápido, recto, ¿el único problema? El balón estaba en llamas. Poco a poco se volvio cenizas en el aire.

Gildarts lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido- ¿¡Como carajos querías que agarrara eso idiota!? ¡Descalificado!  
Natsu bajo la cabeza y se fue a sentar.  
Lo bueno es que le dije a Lucy que comprara otro, Gajeel, es tu turno.  
El pelinegro agarro el balón. Mostraba confianza, estaba seguro que daría un gran lanzamiento. Todos colocaron su mirada en el. Este lo lanzo. Primero iba bien pero perdió control en la yarda 20 y cayo al suelo.

Gildarts lo miro con cara de decepción- Descalificado. Laxus te toca.  
El rubio agarro el balón y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza. Gildarts lo agarro con dificultad.- Descalificado. Ningun ser humano normal podría agarrar eso- dijo mientras se acariciaba sus manos rojas.- Elfman, es tu turno.

Elfman agarro el balón y lo lanzo pero choco con el suelo rebotando y dándole en la cara dejándolo noqueado.  
Gildarts lo miro con una gotita en la frente- Descalificado.

Todos lanzaron el balón pero lo hacían mal. Gildarts se estaba desesperando. En eso Gray agarro el balón. Vio fijamente a Gildarts y lanzo. El balón iba rápido, recto y lo mas importante, no se estaba despedazando a mitad del aire. Cayo directo en los brazos de Gildarts, este se sorprendió y luego sonrio triunfante. Tenian a su QB.

Gildarts se acerco y le dio el balón a Gray.- ¿Por qué lanzas tan bien?  
Gray puso cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba eso.- Cuando era pequeño Lyon y yo soliamos lanzarnos cosas, a veces hacíamos peleas de bolas de nieve. Era mas como una competencia.  
Gildarts sonrio y volteo a ver al equipo- Escuchen mocosos, Gray será su QB. El será el que les mande los pases. Ahora serán las pruebas de corredor.  
Todos asintieron y Natsu sonrio, en esta no podía perder, Elfman seguía noqueado asi que ahora no los atropellaría.

Todos se colocaron en la línea blanca y Gildarts se puso frente a ellos.- Correran de aquí todas las 120 yardas y de regreso. El que llegue primero será el corredor de velocidad o running back, abreviado RB y el que llegue en segundo será el corredor de poder también conocido como fullback o FB.  
¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Los dos solo corren y ya no?- dijo un pelinegro mientras agarraba su larga cabellera en una coleta.  
El RB es el que corre para anotar y el FB también suele correr pero es mas para abrirle paso al RB y protegerlo de ser tacleado.- le contesto el pelirrojo.  
Entonces el FB es mas como un guardaespaldas para el RB.- dijo Natsu mientras amarraba su bufanda en su cabeza.  
Si lo ven de esa manera, si.- le contesto en pelirrojo mientras se ponía atrás de ellos.  
Natsu y Gajeel sonrieron con malicia.

Hey Salamender, vete preparando para ser mi guardaespaldas, gehee.  
Ya quisieras, cerebro de metal.

Todos se colocaron en posición.  
En sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!- grito el pelirrojo.  
Todos comenzaron a correr. En la delantera estaba Natsu y Gajeel. Estos corrian a toda velocidad y de vez en cuando se daban miradas de odio. Se dieron cuenta que corrian mas rápido que antes. Era gracias a que habían estado entrenando con los uniformes todo este tiempo.

Cuando ya iban de regreso estaban bastante reñidos. Ya faltaba poco para llegar. Natsu dio un grito de guerra y acelero todo lo que pudo dejando a Gajeel atrás, este ya no pudo alcanzarlo. Llegaron a la meta y Natsu grito levantanto los brazos.

Entonces Natsu será el RB y Gajeel el FB- dijo Gildarts mientras se acercaba a los otros.  
Natsu sonrio triunfante y se acerco al pelinegro- ¿Que me fuera preparando para que? Guardaespaldas..- le dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.  
Gajeel resoplo y Natsu solto una carcajada.

Entonces los que quedan en la línea serán Laxus, Elfman, Alzack, Droy, Fried, Jellal, Bixlow y Jet. Su trabajo será proteger el balón y evitar que las jugadas del otro equipo se hagan- dijo el pelirrojo mientras los señalaba, estos asintieron.- Ahora los pondré a entrenar dependiendo de su posición.-volteo a ver a Natsu- Quiero que empieces a correr alrededor del gremio.

¿¡Que!? Llevo corriendo desde la semana pasada. – grito el pelirrosado.  
Eres corredor ¿no? Creo que el nombre lo dice todo.  
Natsu resoplo y comenzó a correr. Gajeel lo miraba y reia por debajo.  
Gajeel, tu te uniras con los de la línea y aprenderas a taclear apropiadamente. Gray, tu tiraras diferentes tipos de pases conmigo.- explico el pelirrojo.  
Los 2 asintieron y comenzaron con su entrenamiento.

Cada dia estaba mas cerca el torneo y tenían que aprender a jugar ya.


	7. 7 ¿Un dia tranquilo? Parte 1

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus sugerencias, eso me hace muy muy muy feliz n.n Aquí esta el capitulo 7.

**Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail.  
7. ¿Un dia tranquilo? Parte 1**

Ya estaban a la mitad de la semana, pero nadie estaba entrenando. Todos iban en bote a una isla. Habian estado entrenando dia y noche, Gildarts dijo que los dejaría relajarse por un dia y les dio unas entradas a un hotel de lujo que se gano en un concurso de bebidas. En el papel decía "Dos noches y un dia"

Algunos no fueron, dijeron que se quedarían haciendo las ultimas misiones. No había muchas por lo mismo de que en poco empezaría el torneo. Los que iban eran Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Jellal, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel y obviamente sus felinos amigos Happy, Charle y Lilly.

Todos estaban felices, excepto Natsu que estaba tirado alado de Lucy mientras que esta le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto la rubia con cara de preocupación. En eso Gray iba pasando con un enorme helado peleando con Gajeel. El pelinegro empujo a Gray para empezar una pelea y el helado salió volando cayendo en los pechos de Lucy.

¡Kyyaaa!- grito la rubia mientras daba brinquitos y se sacudia por lo frio que estaba.

Natsu al escuchar el grito volvió a la normalidad y miro la escena. Gray y el chocaron sus frentes y se miraron con odio.

Disculpate con ella hielito.- dijo con una voz seca.

No fue mi culpa flamita.-contesto con el mismo tono de voz.

¡Que te disculpes!- grito el pelirrosado para luego comenzar una de sus típicas peleas.

Esta bien Natsu, no fue la gran cosa.- dijo la rubia sonrojándose mientras se limpiaba con la mano.

¿Estas segura?- pregunto el pelirrosado aun agarrando del cuello a Gray. La rubia asintió.

Entonces esta bieggwh…- Lucy lo miro con preocupación al escuchar esto ultimo. Natsu ya estaba en el suelo con nauseas.

Supongo que no tiene remedio.- dijo la rubia con una gotita estilo anime mientras se acercaba a darle de nuevo palmaditas.

El resto del viaje fue…"normal" por asi decirlo. Natsu siendo una maquina de vomito, Erza golpeando a Gray y a Gajeel, etc. Cuando por fin llegaron quedaron sorprendidos, era un enorme hotel con vista a la playa.

¡A la playa!- gritaron Gray, Gajeel y Natsu.

Emm, no creo que eso sea posible.- contesto la rubia.

¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelirrosado que ya estaba en bóxers.

Porque son las 10 de la noche, ¡Vistete!- grito la rubia sonrojada.

Natsu agarro de las manos a Lucy y comenzó a jalarla a la arena.- Anda Lucy, no seas aguada.- Gajeel sonrio y lo imito jalando a Levy. Con Gray no fue necesario, Juvia estaba agarrada a el como un koala.

No Natsu, el agua ha de estar muy fría y no traigo el bañador puesto.- contesto la rubia soltándose de su agarre. Natsu le dio una sonrisa perversa y miro a Happy que lo imito.

Eso se puede arreglar.- la rubia lo miro confundida entonces sintió como le agarro las muñecas y las alzo, Happy agarro su remera y se la saco de un jalon quedando solo en brasier y shorts.

¡Natsu!- grito la rubia sonrojada tapándose sus pechos.

Lucy, es lo mismo que si trajeras un bikini.- dijo el felino.

No, no es lo mis…- no pudo terminar la frase. Natsu la agarro de la cintura y la cargo en su hombro corriendo hacia el mar. Lucy se sonrojo intensamente y de pronto sintió como el agua toco su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar, el agua estaba bastante fría.

Natsu la miro por unos segundos y solto una carcajada.- ¿En serio tienes tanto frio?

Lucy inflo sus mejillas.-Si, no soy un horno andante como alguien mas.

Natsu fingió un enfado y se acerco a la rubia abrazandola. Esta se sonrojo.- ¿Qu..que estas haciendo?

¿Soy un horno andante, no? Intento que no te de una hipotermia.- le contesto un igualmente sonrojado Natsu mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Tonto.- susurro la rubia mientras rodeaba a Natsu con sus delicados brazos y cerraba los ojos, se sentía segura a su lado. El agua alrededor de este estaba caliente.

Natsu comenzó a moverse por el agua mientras miraba el cielo y abrazaba a Lucy. Todos miraron sorprendidos la escena, entonces Gajeel volteo a ver a Levy con una sonrisa perversa. La peliazul penso que la echaría al agua pero sintió como la cargaba y la sentaba en sus hombros. El pelinegro se metió al agua, cuidando que solo los pies de la chica se sumergieran y comenzó a nadar.

Levy se sonrojo intensamente, sabia que Gajeel no la meteria si el agua estaba fría. Los dos permanecieron en silencio.

Gray comenzó a caminar hacia el mar.- Gray-sama, por favor métame al agua.- dijo la peliazul aun aferrada a el.

Gray suspiro.-Juvia, no creo que eso funcione asi.

Erza aun miraba la escena.- Bueno, creo que solo quedamos nosotros.- dijo mirando a Jellal, Wendy y los felinos. Jellal suspiro pesadamente, también quería meterse al mar con Erza pero si lo decía terminaría golpeado. Erza lo miro y se sonrojo un poco.- Vallamos a registrarnos en el hotel y volvamos para luego meternos.- susurro, pero Jellal la oyo, este se sonrojo y asintió.

Cuando volvieron miraron a los demás con una gotita estilo anime. Estaban arrodillados en frente de un policía pidiendo perdón. Erza suspiro, su gran oportunidad de estar con Jellal la había arruinado un policía. Entonces se acerco a hablar con este.

¿Qué paso oficial?- pregunto Erza, mostraba un aura madura.

Oh, ¿Es usted amiga de estos jóvenes?- la pelirroja asintió.- Ya veo, solo les explicaba que esta prohibido meterse al mar después de las 8 ya que tiende a subir la marea.

Oh, no sabíamos, la próxima vez tendremos mas cuidado oficial, gracias por su advertencia.- dijo Erza, parecía una madre en ese momento.

Si, no hay de que.- dijo el oficial retirándose.

Erzaaaa, graciaaaas.- dijeron los 6 mientras la abrazaban.

Ya, ya, la próxima vez hay que tener mas cuidado.- dijo palpando las cabezas de cada uno.

Jellal solto una pequeña carcajada y Erza lo volteo a ver.-¿Qué sucede?

Oh, nada, es solo que parecías una verdadera madre.- dijo Jellal sonriendo.

Erza se sonrojo.-Me..me..¿me estas diciendo vieja?- Jellal se congelo, no lo había pensado en ese momento.

No no no no, no es eso, no es lo que, no, ¡arghh!- tartamudeo el peliazul dándose una palmada en la frente. Todos soltaron una carcajada y se dirigieron al hotel.

Erza, ¿Estas diciendo que todos nos quedaremos en una habitación?- pregunto una preocupada rubia.

Erza asintió.- La señorita se la recepción dijo que solo les quedaba una habitación.

Cuando entraron vieron que era una habitación mediana con una cama matrimonial, un pequeño sofá y un baño. Decidieron que las chicas dormirían en la cama, Wendy en el sofá con los felinos y los chicos en el suelo asi que pidieron 4 sabanas mas.

Todos tomaron un baño y se fueron a dormir. Lucy estaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama, alado de ella estaba Erza después Juvia y en el otro lado estaba Levy. Todas estaban apretadas. En el suelo estaba Natsu en el lado de Lucy y alado de el estaba Gray, de el otro lado estaba Gajeel y luego Jellal.

Eran como las 3 de la mañana y Erza se comenzó a mover mucho, en una de sus movidas tiro a Lucy de la cama. Esta callo en Natsu y lo sorprendente era que aun seguia dormida.

¡Ack!- se quejo Natsu. Cuando vio que Lucy estaba encima de el se sonrojo.-Oye, Lucy.- susurro el pelirrosado tocando el hombro de la rubia.

Mmm.- dijo la adormilada rubia.

Regresa a tu cama.- dijo Natsu.

Mmm.- volvió a decir la chica.

Natsu suspiro, no le había contestado, solo estaba hablando en sueños.- Bueno, pero cuando despiertes no me hagas nada.- este cerro sus ojos para seguir durmiendo en eso escucho un susurro.

Mmm…Natsu…- susurro la rubia mientras sonreía.

Natsu se sonrojo intensamente, ¿Estaba soñando con el? Paso su brazo por la espalda de la chica y volvió a cerrar los ojos, ahora con una sonrisa, quedándose dormido.

Levy abrió lentamente sus ojos.-Baño…- susurro la chica. Esta se levanto de la cama muy adormilada y piso a Gajeel cayendo en el.

¡Ack! ¿Qué carajos te pasa enana?- susurro un molesto Gajeel.

Baño…-volvio a susurrar la adormilada chica.

¿Ehh?- pregunto el pelinegro.

Quiero ir al baño…-susurro la chica viendo a Gajeel.

El chico frunció el ceño.-Pues ve.

Tengo mucho…sueño…- susurro la chica.

No me jodas.- susurro el pelinegro. Este la cargo y la llevo al baño dejándola parada enfrente del escusado, salió y cerro la puerta.

Ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos y Gajeel se comenzó a preocupar, se lo penso unas 5 veces hasta que se decidió entrar. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que la peliazul estaba dormida en la taza del baño.

El chico frunció el ceño.- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué a mi?- se acerco a la chica.- Hey enana, despierta.- La chica abrió lentamente los ojos.

¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto adormilada.

Estas en el baño.- dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia otro lado. El camison de la chica la cubria pero aun asi le daba pena mirar.

Ohh, cierto, gracias Gajeel.- dijo la chica mientras agarraba papel de baño.

El pelinegro salió rápidamente del baño y volvió a esperar. Entonces salió la peliazul rascándose su ojo derecho, parecía un bebe. La chica miro a Gajeel y estiro sus brazos para que la cargara, el pelinegro se sonrojo y se dio una palmada en la frente.

Maldita enana, me las vas a pagar.- susurro. El chico la cargo y la recostó en la cama quedándose dormida al instante.

El pelinegro se volvió a acostar en el suelo y cerro sus ojos pero escucho una risita. Este volteo a ver a su lado y estaba Jellal mirándolo con una sonrisa picara.

Asi que es Levy…- susurro y comenzó a reir de nuevo.

Gajeel se sonrojo y frunció el ceño.- No..no se de que me hablas.- susurro y se volteo al otro lado. Los dos se quedaron dormidos. Nunca se imaginaron lo que pasaría mañana…


	8. 8 ¿Un dia tranquilo? Parte 2

Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo 8 n.n

**Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail  
8. ¿Un dia tranquilo? Parte 2**

Ya era de dia y cada uno empezó a despertar poco a poco. El primero fue Jellal que ya se estaba bañando, después Gajeel que miraba a Levy y rezaba porque no recordara nada de lo de anoche, después despertó Juvia corriendo a abrazar a Gray que se despertó.

Juvia estaba peleando por abrazar a Gray y este la alejaba en eso ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena a su lado. Estaban Natsu y Lucy profundamente dormidos, los dos estaban en una pose bastante comprometedora, estaban abrazados y tenían una sonrisa en sus caras.

¿Qué…- susurro la peliazul mirándolos con sorpresa.

Carajos?- completo el chico con la misma cara.

La chica lo miro.- En realidad Juvia iba a decir romantico. Gray-sama, hagamos lo mismo esta noche.- dijo abrazando al chico.

No, Juvia no respiro.- dijo el peliazul con dificultad.

Levy abrió lentamente sus ojos, enfrente de ella estaba Gajeel mirándola. El chico desvio su mirada.

Buenos días enana.- susurro, en su cara se veía nerviosismo.

Levy lo miro por unos segundos y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Mierda.- susurro el pelinegro pensando que había recordado.

La chica se sento en la cama y vio a todos, en eso su mirada cambio a una mas tranquila.

Uff, pensé que me había quedado dormida, buenos días Gajeel.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Gajeel suspiro pesadamente.- Maldita enana y los sustos que me da.- penso para si mismo, al parecer la chica no recordaba.

Erza abrió los ojos de golpe, se levanto de la cama como robot agarro su ropa y se dirigía al baño. Todos la veian extrañados, cuando vieron que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta gritaron.

¡NO!- pero era muy tarde, ya había abierto. Ahí estaba Jellal frente al espejo peinándose con solo una toalla en la cintura. Al principio no reaccionaron pero después de unos segundos sus rostros se pusieron rojos como tomates.

¡Ahhh!- grito Jellal mientras intentaba taparse.

¡Kyyyaaaaa!- grito Erza azotando la puerta del baño.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

El grito de Erza hizo que Natsu y Lucy se despertaran de golpe. El pelirrosado estaba abrazando protectoramente a la rubia y veía para todos lados buscando peligro. La primera en reaccionar fue Lucy sonrojándose intensamente.

¡Kyya! ¿¡Que haces idiota!?- grito empujando al chico, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

¡Ack! ¿¡Que haces tu!?- se quejo sobando su cabeza.

¿Po..porque estaba contigo?- pregunto nerviosa.

El chico frunció el ceño.- Te caíste de la cama y cuando te dije que regresaras no quisiste.

La chica se sonrojo y miro a otro lado. Sus amigos veian divertidos la escena excepto Erza, ella estaba deprimida en una esquina susurrando cosas raras.

Ya todos se habían bañado y se dirigían a desayunar. Todos estaban alegres pero Erza y Jellal evitaban mirarse.

Oigan, dicen que hay una montaña por aquí cerca y que ahí hay un templo que cumple cualquier deseo. Hay que ir mas tarde.- dijo una pequeña peliazul entusiasmada.

Erza lo penso por unos minutos.- Esta bien, hay que ir en la tarde, primero iremos a la playa.

Todos desayunaron y se fueron directo a la playa. Las chicas estaban tomando el sol y los chicos estaban en el mar.

Y dime Gajeel…¿Cómo te va con Levy?- pregunto Jellal con una sonrisa picara.

El pelinegro se sonrojo.- No se de que me hablas.

Todo mundo sabe que te gusta.- dijo el mago de hielo.

¿Y tu que? ¿Cómo te va con Erza? Todo mundo sabe que estuvieron a punto de besarse y no lo hicieron.- El peliazul se sonrojo intensamente y Gajeel sonrio triunfante.- Y tu, no eres capaz de dar el siguiente paso con Juvia.

Natsu comenzó a carcajearse por las caras de sus amigos y Gray lo miro enojado.

-Tu que flamita, a ti te gusta Lucy y no tienes el valor de decírselo. Has dormido con ella y ni a un beso han llegado.

Uuuhhh.- susurraron sus amigos mientras veian entretenidos la pelea.

El pelirrosado dejo de reírse y vio con odio a su amigo.- A ti que te importa hielito, yo tengo mis razones.

¿Cuáles?- interrumpió.

Natsu se sonrojo.- Ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo.

Hay por favor Salamander, es muy obvio que le gustas.- interrumpió el pelinegro haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara aun mas.

Gray abrió sus ojos de golpe y luego sonrio maliciosamente.- Te reto flamita.

Natsu frunció el ceño.- ¿A que?

-Si hoy le dices a Lucy lo que sientes, Gajeel, Jellal y yo también les diremos.

¿¡Que!?- gritaron el pelinegro y el peliazul.

Natsu lo penso por unos momentos y luego miro a su amigo.- No

¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado su amigo, Natsu siempre aceptaba cualquier reto.

No voy a arruinar mi amistad con Lucy solo por un reto.- contesto con una voz ronca.

No la arruinarías Salamander, anda, lo hacemos por tu bien.- dijo Gajeel mirándolo fijamente.

Lo pensare.- fue lo ultimo que dijo y comenzó a alejarse de ahí. Sus amigos tenían razón, a el le gustaba Lucy. Algun dia tendría que decírselo, ya no podía contenerse.

Oye Erza, ¿Ya vamos a ir al templo?- pregunto el pelirrosado con una sonrisa.

La chica lo miro extrañada.- Pense que querías estar mas tiempo en la playa.

Bueno, si, pero ya me aburri y quiero ir a ese templo. Ademas es mejor ir antes de que se haga de noche.- contesto tratando de que sonara normal, la verdad ya no quería seguir esa conversación de antes, solo quería despejarse un poco y una montaña le haría bien.

Creo que tienes razón, ir mas tarde seria peligroso, dile a los demás que se preparen.- contesto levantándose de su lugar.

Natsu asintió y fue de nuevo con los chicos. Aprovecharia ese pequeño viaje para decirle a Lucy, no tanto por el reto, tenia que decirle lo que siente o no podría mirarla a la cara despues. ¿La respuesta de la rubia? Lo dejaría a la suerte. Ya estaba decidido a hacerlo.


	9. La Montaña

Hola, no tengo dias fijos para subir capítulos ya que escribo cuando me llega la inspiración jaja. Aquí esta en capitulo 9, gracias a todos por leer n.n

**Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail  
9. La Montaña.**

Cuando llegaron vieron que había 2 caminos para subir, el primero era subir por unas escaleras y el segundo era escalando y caminando por el bosque. Wendy y los exceed no fueron, dijeron que se habían cansado en la playa pero sus intenciones eran otras. Los chicos ya habían empezando a subir por el primero cuando Erza los detuvo.

¿A dónde creen que van? Subiremos por el segundo, tienen que entrenar su fuerza física.

¿¡Que!?- gritaron todos.

Pero Gildarts dijo que nos dejaría descansar.- protesto un pelirosado.

Pero yo no. Ademas el torneo ya esta cerca.- contesto la pelirroja comenzando a adentrarse al bosque.

Todos suspiraron y comenzaron a caminar. A los 10 primeros metros ya se habían cansado las chicas y los chicos las cargaron en sus espaldas. Erza seguía fresca como una lechuga alado de Jellal. Comenzó a hacerse de noche y cada vez estaban mas nerviosos.

Erza, creo que era mas fácil por las escaleras.- dijo un peliazul con una chica agarrada a el como koala. (ya se imaginaran quien es)

¿Por lo menos sabes el camino?- pregunto un pelinegro con una pequeña peliazul en sus hombros.

Cla..claro que lo se.- tartamudeo la pelirroja. En realidad no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaban.

Comenzo a hacerse mas obscuro y ya les costaba ver por donde caminaban gracias a los grandes arboles.

Oye, Salamander, ponte hasta adelante y danos luz.- dijo Gajeel mientras miraba hacia atrás, donde se supone, estaba su amigo.- ¿Salamander?

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un peliazul que al darse la vuelta vio a Gajeel haciendo movimientos raros con las manos.- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- pregunto con una gotita estilo anime.

Pense que por la obscuridad mi vista ya me fallaba e intente buscar a Salamander con las manos pero no hay nada.- contesto con la mano en su barbilla.

¿Como que no? Hace unos minutos estaba atrás de nosotros.- protesto el peliazul comenzando a hacer los mismos movimientos con las manos.

Las chicas solo los veian con una gotita en la cabeza. Se veian bastante estúpidos asi. Parecia que estaban bailando la macarena.

¡Oye Erza! Flamita desapareció.- grito el peliazul. Pero no tuvo respuesta. Su amiga había desaparecido.- Parece que solo quedamos nosotros 4.

Gray-sama. Solo quedamos nosotros 2.- contesto la peliazul. Muchas escenas comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Ella + Gray-sama + solos en un bosque = Muchos Graysitos y Juvitas = Vencer a su rival de amor. Su cara se puso roja y comenzó a fantasear.

Gray la vio asustado y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a su amigo. Seguro se había alejado bailando la macarena.

Lejos de ahí estaba un pelirrosado y una rubia peleando mientras caminaban.

¡Ya nos perdimos Natsu! Solo porque querías tomar un atajo y llegar primero.- protesto la rubia dándole un zape.

¡Ack! Calmate, ahorita encontramos el camino.- contesto el pelirrosado con su puño en llamas para dar luz. Miro a su amiga y le extendió la mano.

¿Qu..que quieres?- pregunto la rubia sonrojada.

Solo agarrala. Es para que no nos separemos.- contesto desviando su mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

La rubia se sonrojo mas y lentamente tomo su mano. Iban caminando en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos.

¿Le digo o no? Es ahora o nunca. Un todo o nada. Es mi oportunidad…¡Dilo! Arrghhh las palabras no salen, soy un marica.- pensaba el pelirrosado mientras hacia diferentes caras.

La rubia lo miro y comenzó a reir. Natsu la miro de reojo.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sonrojado por la sonrisa de la rubia.

Nada, es solo que estas haciendo caras bastante graciosas. ¿Qué quieres decir y no puedes?- pregunto dándole una dulce sonrisa.

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué esta mujer sabe todo de mi? ¿O soy muy transparente? De seguro esta escrito en toda mi cara. No, seguro es la famosa "intuición femenina". Si eso debe ser. Valla que es poderosa.- penso y miro a la rubia de nuevo. Esta lo veía con esa sonrisa que haría que cualquiera callera a sus pies y esos grandes ojos chocolate que mostraban sinceridad. Ella lo tenia loco. Ya no podía ocultarlo.

Bueno..veras Lucy. Tu…yo…tu me..ehhm. Yo te am…

¡Mira Natsu! ¡Son las escaleras!- grito la rubia entusiasmada.- Ohh, perdón, ¿Qué decias?

¿¡Es encerio!? ¡Por fin había agarrado valor y me interrumpe! ¿¡Que carajos fue eso!? ¡A la mierda! ¡A la mierda todo!- pensaba el pelirrosado, estaba furioso.

La rubia lo miro preocupada. Natsu solo la miro fijamente y dio un largo suspiro. Ya tendría otra oportunidad o eso esperaba.

Te lo digo después. Ahora vamos al templo a ganarle a todos.- y le dio su típica sonrisa Dragneel.

Lucy lo miro confundida pero sintió como la jalaba y subían por las escaleras.

Nee Gajeel, ¿Estamos perdidos?- preguntaba Levy mientras veía a todos lados buscando el camino.

Emm, no, como crees, solo estamos buscando a…¡Gray! Si, a Gray. Cuando lo encontremos nos vamos directo al templo.- decía el pelinegro tratando de calmar a la peliazul pero no servia de nada.

¡AYUDA!- se escucho una voz masculina no tan lejos. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas preocupados. Sabian de quien era la voz. Gajeel agarro a Levy y comenzó a correr guiándose por los gritos de suplica.

Cuando llegaron vieron la escena con una gotita en la nuca. Gray estaba en el suelo en un charco de agua y Juvia estaba encima de el.

Gray-sama, tengamos pequeños Graysitos y Juvitas.- decía mientras lloraba.

¡NO! ¡Soy demasiado joven! ¡Tengo 18 años!- suplicaba mientras trataba de arrastrarse.

Levy miro a un lado y ahí estaban las escaleras. Miro a Gajeel y le dio un apretón en la mano para llamar su atención y señalar el lugar que miraba.

Gajeel miro las escaleras y luego vio la escena de antes.-Oigan, no es que quiera interrumpir su nidito de amor, pero ahí esta nuestra salida.

Gray miro con desesperación las escaleras y luego vio a Gajeel con suplica. El pelinegro solo suspiro y se acerco a levantar a Juvia.

¡Pero Gray-sama!- decía mientras lloraba.

Gray iba caminando por las escaleras y alado de el estaba Levy. Gajeel estaba atrás peleando para que Juvia no corriera a abrazar a su amado.

Nee Gray, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?- pregunto la peliazul en un susurro para que solo el la oyera.

Gray se sonrojo y luego suspiro.- Es que no encuentro la oportunidad, tiene que ser algo lindo y no una escena en donde me este acosando.

Levy se sorprendió. Nunca penso que Gray fuera del tipo romantico.

Al final del camino estaban unos cansados Lucy y Natsu. Lucy miro el templo. Era bastante viejo pero estaba bien cuidado. Había muchos arboles y estatuas sagradas. A lo lejos se veía una pequeña fuente en donde se supone que era el lugar donde se pedían los deseos.

Los dos se acercaron y miraron fijamente la fuente. Era de piedra y tenía escrituras viejas y una que otra moneda. Cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus palmas.

¿Cuál va a ser tu deseo Natsu?- pregunto la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No te dire.

¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lucy ahora con los ojos abiertos. Gracias a la luz de la luna podía verlo bien. Tenia sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba sereno. Si lo veias de esa forma parecía que no rompia ni un plato pero era todo lo contrario. Amaba esa faceta, bueno en realidad amaba todas. Se había enamorado completamente del Dragneel.

Lo miro fijamente por unos minutos hasta que Natsu solto una pequeña risita. Lucy volvió a cerrar sus ojos rápidamente.

-Si te lo digo no se cumplirá y es algo que realmente quiero.

-Jmm, dame una pista, tal vez pueda ayudar a que se cumpla.

-¿En serio?

Lucy inflo sus mejillas.- ¿No confias en mi?- pregunto la rubia abriendo sus ojos. Natsu la estaba mirando fijamente, con una cara seria pero con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Eso hizo que el corazón de la rubia se acelerara.

Claro que confio en ti.- dijo el pelirrosado con una voz ronca mientras se acercaba a ella.

Entonces dime.- contesto la rubia sonrojada. Aunque sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar no se alejo. Ella quería, anhelaba y soñaba con eso.

Natsu acorto la distancia y acerco sus labios a los de ella.- Te quiero a ti…-susurro para luego juntar sus labios. Era un beso tierno e inexperto pero transmitia muchas emociones. Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes. De pronto se escucharon unos aplausos de atrás y uno que otro sollozo. Los dos se separaron rápidamente.

Ahí estaban parados Gray, Juvia, Gajeel y Levy. Gray miraba a Natsu con cara de "¡Te lo dije!" Juvia y Levy estaban abrazadas y lloraban de felicidad y Gajeel estaba cruzado de brazos y asentía orgulloso.

¿De..desde cuando están ahí?- pregunto un muy sonrojado Natsu.

Emm, desde el "¿Cuál va a ser tu deseo Natsu?" En pocas palabras vimos todo.- contesto el peliazul con una sonrisa perversa.

¡Malditos!- grito Natsu y se abalanzo contra los chicos iniciando una de sus típicas peleas.

Juvia y Levy abrazaron a Lucy y la felicitaban. Lucy solo sonreía, estaba mas roja que la cabellera de Erza. Esperen…¿Cabellera de Erza? ¡Erza!

Oigan, ¿Donde esta Erza?- pregunto la rubia. En eso se escucho un grito.

¡Llegamos!- gritaba la pelirroja alzando sus brazos victoriosa. Jellal solo la veía con una gotita estilo anime.- Ohh, chicos, ¿Estaban aquí? ¡Que bien! Ahora pidamos nuestro deseo y regresemos por el mismo camino, eso fue muy emocionante.

¡Ni locos!- gritaron todos mientras veian con furia a la pelirroja.

Esa noche todos pidieron su deseo. Despues de eso algunas parejitas se echaban miradas disimuladas. Iban bajando por las escaleras y Natsu y Lucy estaban tomados de la mano.

¿Me perdi de algo?- pregunto la pelirroja viendo la escena.

Levy solo suspiro.- Luego te lo explicamos.- contesto y siguió bajando.


	10. Juegos

Hola! Perdon por la demora, aquí esta el capitulo 10.

**Americano al estilo de Fairy Tail  
10. Juegos**

Los chicos regresaron a Fairy Tail a seguir entrenando. Ya solo faltaba media semana para que empezara el torneo y los chicos se habían enfocado en aprender jugadas y seguir entrenando según su posición. Mientras tanto las chicas trataban de hacer una coreografía.

¡No! ¡Asi no es! ¡Una vez mas!- gritaba una pelirroja, estaba frustrada pues no habían podido hacer ese paso desde la mañana.

¿Quién eligió a Erza como capitana?- pregunto jadeante Lucy, estaba cansada, habían estado bajo el sol todo el dia.

No lo se…- respondió una pequeña peliazul mientras se ponía en su lugar para empezar de nuevo.

Erzaa~ un descanso por favor.- rogaba la rubia.

No hasta que nos salga este paso.- contesto la pelirroja que ya se había posicionado.

Todas las chicas miraron a Gildarts, era su salvación. Este estaba explicando una de las jugadas mas básicas. Los chicos estaban sentados en el pasto y lo ignoraban pues ya se la sabían de memoria. Gildarts noto la mirada de las chicas y solo suspiro.

Esta bien, pueden descansar.- dijo para luego irse a sentar y seguir leyendo una revista.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades.

¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!- grito el pelirrojo llamando la atención de estos.- Vayan al estadio y vean quienes serán los primeros en jugar.

¿Ahorita?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Estaban disfrutando su descanso pues sabían que los pondrían a entrenar en cualquier momento.

Ahorita.- contesto el pelirrojo con una venita en la frente.

Los dos asintieron y corrieron al estadio. Cuando llegaron vieron que había una gran cola para poder ver la lista. Los dos suspiraron y se formaron.

Esto va para largo.- dijo el pelirrosado apoyando su cabeza en la de su novia.- Nee~ Luce, ya me canse de estar aquí parado sin hacer nada.

-Apenas llevamos 10 minutos.

¡Ya se!- Natsu se separo de su novia y le sonrio.- Hay una heladería por aquí cerca, ire a comprar helados ¿De que quieres el tuyo?

La rubia coloco su mano en su barbilla pensativa.- Emm, supongo que de vainilla.

-Esta bien, esperame aquí, ya vuelvo.

Pasaron los minutos y Lucy ya se había comenzado a preocupar por su novio. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

Moo~ te tar…-no pudo completar la frase pues vio quien estaba parado atrás de ella.- ¿¡Sting!?

Hola rubia, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

-Vine a ver quienes serán los primeros en jugar. Pero hay mucha gente.

Si, oye rubia, te queda muy bien ese traje.- contesto Sting dándole una sonrisa pervertida.

Lucy no entendió a la primera pero al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que aun tenia su uniforme de porrista. Habian salido tan rápido que no se cambio y Natsu solo se quito la parte de arriba quedando con los pantaloncillos y una remera negra sin mangas.

Lucy se tapo sus pechos y miro a Sting con el ceño fruncido.- Pervertido.

Yo solo te estaba dando un cumplido.- contesto el rubio mientras se acercaba a la rubia. Esta se quiso hacer para atrás pero topo con la persona que estaba delante de ella en la fila. El rubio empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella pero sintió algo frio en su cara.- ¿¡Que te pasa idiota!?

Alejate de mi novia.- contesto el pelirrosado con una cara seria que daba miedo. Miro a Lucy y le sonrio.- Aquí esta tu helado Luce.

-Gra..gracias.

Natsu miro de nuevo a Sting.- ¡Mira lo que me hiciste a mi helado idiota! ¡Las cosas cuestan! ¡Ahora me lo pagas!

Sting se quito el helado de la cara y miro a Natsu con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Yo que hice imbécil! ¡Tu me estrellaste el helado en la cara!

¿Yo? Luce, ¿Viste que yo hiciera algo asi?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

N..no.- contesto la rubia que ya se había escondido en la espalda de su novio.

Lo inmaduro no se te quita…- susurro mientras se limpiaba el helado. De repente se dio cuenta que había dejado algo pasar. Miro a Natsu sorprendido.- ¿Di..dijiste novia?

Si, Luce es mi novia.- contesto de lo mas natural mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y sonreía. Lucy solo se sonrojo y siguió comiendo su helado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Porque alguien como **ella** esta con alguien como **tu**.

¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene que ella este con alguien como yo?- pregunto el pelirrosado con el ceño fruncido.- ¿¡Quieres pelea!?

Los dos chocaron su frente y se vieron con odio. Lucy noto que ya solo faltaba una persona para ver la lista y este ya se estaba retirando.

-Chicos, dejen eso para después, ya podemos ver la lista.

Los 3 se acercaron y leyeron cuidadosamente, ahí estaba escrito:

_Raven Tail vs. Quatro Puppies  
Sabertooth vs. Blue Pegasus  
Fairy Tail vs. Lamia Scale_

Le seguian otros equipos, pero esos ya no les importaban.

Sting frunció el ceño.- ¿¡Porque me toca jugar contra esos metrosexuales!? ¡Voy a reclamar!

Lo siento señor pero esta primera eliminación fue escogida al azar.- contesto un pequeño hombre que apareció de la nada.

Natsu se acerco con la misma cara que Sting.- ¿¡Porque va a participar Raven Tail!? ¡Hicieron trampa en los Grander Juegos Magicos! ¿¡Quien dice que no lo volverán a hacer!?

Pueden participar ya que en este torneo no será permitida la magia.- contesto el hombresito algo nervioso por el aura asesina que emanaban esos dos.

¡No se vale! ¡Voy a reclamar! – gritaron los dos Dragon Slayers al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con odio y chocaron sus frentes. -¡No me copies idiota! ¡Que no me copies he dicho!

Lucy los veía con una gotita en su nuca. Agarro a los dos chicos de las orejas y se diculpo con el señor. Ya que estaban afuera los comenzó a regañar.

¡Dejen de ser tan inmaduros! ¡Si no están conformes entonces solo jueguen y ganen! – gritaba la rubia.

Lo sentimos…- decían los dos chicos arrodillaros frente a ella.

Lucy solo suspiro y tomo de la mano a Natsu.-Ustedes no tienen remedio. Nos vemos luego Sting, tengo que avisarles a los demás.- Natsu correspondió el gesto pero antes de comenzar a caminar se giro de nuevo para ver al rubio.

Te veo en la final Sting, mas te vale que ganes.- dijo dándole una sonrisa estilo Dragneel y comenzando a caminar alado de su novia.

¡Eso debería decir yo!- contesto con una venita en la frente. El pelirrosado que ya estaba un poco alejado hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano libre.

Cuando ya estaban lejos el rubio suspiro.- Asi que son novios…¿Cómo le habrá hecho ese imbécil? No parece del tipo romantico. ¿Y si tiene muchas personalidades?- el chico rio al tener todos esos pensamientos.- Realmente puedes ser un misterio Natsu…-susurro y comenzó a caminar a su gremio.

Ya solo faltaban 3 dias para el primer juego y todos se estaban preparando…


End file.
